Hair care rinse-off products are commonly used to condition hair and improve hair combability because such products are convenient to use and leave hair with a clean feel.
It is known within the industry that high molecular weight non-hydrolyzable linear random block aminosilicone-polyalkyleneoxide copolymers can improve tactile properties of treated fiber and textile substrates. However, the existing high molecular weight copolymers of this type are impractical due to their increased viscosities, which presents issues with the handling and formulation of these copolymers as textile enhancers and conditioning agents for hair care and skin care.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a thickened aqueous system that provides conditioning, shine-enhancement and clean after-feel at the same time.